Panda
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Panda is a character in Flamewielder's Home for Unwanted Dragonets. Do not request relationships please. She is owned by DreamingWolf1, so please ask me before editing!! Panda does not eat bamboo, so please don't offer her any :3 *IceWing-NightWing bae *Shy, sweet and timid *Has an animus-enchanted Yin and Yang necklace *Keeps most things to herself *Thinks about her parents a LOT *Doesn't really have any insecure thoughts *Doesn't have trouble making friends, but is very vague *Has black frostbreath *Black and white splotched, like a panda *In love with Mirage Panda is a beautiful female NightWing-IceWing hybrid. She is a mixture of blacks and whites, with some deep purples hidden amidst her scales. Panda's underbelly is dark blue with violet tints hidden here and there. Her main scales are a shimmery moon-white with dark blue dots at the tip of each triangular scale. Panda's horns and spines are tipped and black, but they slowly fade into dark blue, then violet, then white. The end of her muzzle is also dark blue, with a black patch just above her mouth. She has black and violet stripes on her forehead that lead into her horns. The scales on Panda's back are the deepest midnight black. She has dark blue freckles around her ears and stunning violet eyes. The inside of her ears are black, but the scales on the outside are a soft violet-blue. Panda has the build of an IceWing; she has a slender body and a long tail that is tipped in a row of clustering IceWing spines. Her spines, horns and moon-white scales are all reminiscent of an IceWing, but her dark blue and black patterns remind onlookers that she is indeed mixed with a NightWing. Panda's muzzle is blocky, but the rest of her face is sleek and slender. She has a deep chest and a slender tuck. Her talons are long and thin, but they are splayed like a NightWings'. Panda wears an Animus-enchanted Yin and Yan necklace that keeps her from harm and allows her to remember her parents. History Panda had a happy beginning. Her dad was an IceWing named Sleet, and her mom was a NightWing named Silverdust. Silverdust and Sleet had run away from their kingdoms and met in Possibility. It was there that they had their first and only dragonet that they named Panda. Silverdust's mother had been an Animus dragon. She had died long ago, but Silverdust had always kept her mother close with a very sacred necklace; a Yin and Yang charm that was enchanted to keep the wearer safe from harm. Wanting her daughter to have the same memory of her, Silverdust gave Panda her necklace to keep forever. At the age of one year, Panda's parents both disappeared without a trace, leaving their daughter alone. For the rest of her life, the only memory that Panda had of her parents would come if she touched the Yin and Yang necklace. Other than that, Panda could only remember ows of her parents. For the next few years, until she was six, Panda lived alone, keeping her Yin and Yang necklace close. She stayed in Possibility, sleeping in the old, run-down houses and scrounging up money from the streets. For the longest time, no one bothered her until she ran into an Ice-Sea hybrid named Particle. Wanting her necklace, Particle lunged for Panda and the two fought. After fearing for her life, Panda wielded the necklace against Particle, sending off a powerful blast of energy that drove Particle back. Fearing that the dragonets had gone mad, several bystanders called the authorities. A few minutes later, at least eight dragons in hoods arrived, claiming they had to take both Panda and Particle away. They were not the authorities, rather they were soldiers that had traveled from a strange island far across the sea. Too weak from her fight to protest, Panda allowed the dragons to drag her away, knowing that the necklace would keep her safe. Particle didn't fight either, also disheveled by the strange fight he had had. The guards chained up Particle and Panda, taking them far across the sea to a large island in the unexplored parts of Pyrrhia. They called the island Flamewielder's Island. Then, without any further words, the guards dropped Particle and Panda off at a large building they claimed to be the orphanage. Panda and Particle were left alone. Wanting to escape, Particle fled the building, but Panda hid in one of the rooms. It wasn't long before an elderly, grumpy NightWing named Lunar found her. She gave Panda instructions that she was to head for the building across the way for school in the morning. Being a gentle dragon, and not wanting to protest, Panda agreed with the NightWing and kept hiding. She eventually found a room later that night and curled up to sleep, keeping the necklace close. Later that day, Panda did what she was told and flew to the school. She was still confused as to why she was here, but no one would answer any questions she asked. She knew that it would take too long to fly back across the ocean. If they would take good care of her, Panda might as well stay there. After school was out, Panda bumped into the hybrid Particle again. She tried to introduce herself and apologized for the fight, but Particle wanted nothing to do with her. He told her to go away but, after a long moment, he sullenly shook her talons then sped off down the hall. Panda wondered what had gotten into him, and why he was so grumpy, but then decided not to worry about it any more. Personality Panda is shy but fierce. After her parents disappeared without a trace, Panda was forced to live on the streets by herself, which shaped her into a tough, bold and harsh dragonet. Panda looks shy on the outside, with her slightly round body and her cute colors, but you don't want to mess with her. The Yin and Yang necklace that Panda keeps close protects the young dragonet and helps her fend for herself on the harsh streets of Possibility. Panda is scarred internally from her parents leaving her, but she hides it quite well. PRETTIEST PANDA!!!!!!.jpg|By Galaxy!!! i love it, tysm!!!!! Panda pop.jpg|By Verglas! I LOVE IT, tysm!! Panda - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb! It's gorgeous, thank you! Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell